A semiconductor structure comprising multiple layers includes trenches and openings extending from the trenches, where the openings formed through an insulating layer are typically referred to as vias. Vias are formed in accordance with a critical dimension associated with corresponding trenches in a circuit region of a semiconductor structure. A critical dimension to assure proper alignment between vias and trenches limits the density of the circuits on the semiconductor structure, and thus ultimately determines the area occupied by a particular semiconductor circuit or individual device.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improvements in forming aligned trenches and vias in semiconductor structures.